


Of banks and Italy

by Kajunblueyes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajunblueyes/pseuds/Kajunblueyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a dream I had. Felicity is shot and trapped. As she bleeds out, no one can get to her. Will they do it on time? 3 shot, complete! As always, reviews are loved!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It should have been a normal day for us. Should being the operative word.

After months of fighting, I had finally regained control of my family's legacy. Queen Consolidated was finally back in the hands of its rightful owner. Well, the majority of the Stocks anyway. It was beginning to look as though things were finally turning a corner for me and my team.

Thea was back home, out of the clutches of her father. She and Roy were working through things. With Felicity's coaxing, I let her in on my secret identity. She took it much better than I expected. I was ultimately worried about her safety, but knowing that Roy is with her day today makes me feel better.

Dig is enjoying his new-found family life with Lyla. He is still in the arrow cave a few days a week, but spends the majority of his time, at my suggestion, with his wife and son.

It had been 10 months since Slade Wilson tore through our city. Felicity and I are slowly finding our way back into an easy friendship. We never spoke again of what was said that night in my mansion. I can tell sometimes she wants to ask, that she really wants to know. I just haven't mustered the courage to tell her. She is too important to me. If things go wrong between us, in a relationship, then I could possibly lose my best friend. That thought, to me, is unfathomable.

Just this morning, with her working by my side again, we were able to get some things in order at QC.

"We need to run to the bank at one this afternoon Oliver. We have to meet with Walter, to get your assets in order. I have already spoken to him and he agreed to meet with us there."

"Okay that sounds fine. What would I do without you, Felicity?"

"Probably forget how to tie your own shoes!" she quipped, bringing an easy smile to my face.

It seems these days, that I am smiling more often than not. She brings that into my world. I don't know if she realizes it, but I mean it when I say that I can't do anything without her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oliver! Felicity, how are you my dear?" Walter greets us, shaking my hand and kissing Felicity on the cheek.

"Better now that I've gotten to see my favorite bank manager!" Felicity tells him with a smile.

"Well, let's get this started, shall we?" I say, looking to Walter with a smile on my face.

As we turn to walk towards Walters office, with my hand on Felicity's lower back, I hear a familiar voice call my name.

"Ollie!" Laurel calls out to me.

I can visibly see Felicity get tense. While she and Laurel have been getting to know each other better, there is still a lot of tension between the two women. I know that is my fault.

"Hi Walter!" She says, then looks over at Felicity and just nods her head. I am not completely comfortable with her dismissal of Felicity, but my blonde IT girl just shrugs it off, as if it's commonplace. This breaks my heart a little. So I put my hand completely around her waist, letting her know that I understand. This is my silent way of assuring her, that even though Laurel has been hinting about it, I have no intentions of resuming that relationship. How could I? When I am so hopelessly in love with the woman that my hand currently resides on.

"How are things going at the DAs office?" I ask Laurel.

"Great! I'm finally feeling like my old self again. I am just taking things one day at a time." Laurel tells me.

"Good. I'm happy for you." I tell her, genuinely meaning it.

"I hate to break this up, but we have a meeting to finish with Walter, Oliver. We have to be back at QC for 3 this afternoon for a board meeting." Felicity says, looking pointedly at Laurel.

Laurel just scoffs, and looks to me, as if she's looking for confirmation on Felicity's words.

"She's right Laurel, we have to go. It was good seeing you again." I say to her.

"Before you leave, would you like to have dinner with me tonight Ollie? We really have some things we need to talk about."

I can feel Felicity deflate next to me. I have to say yes to Laurel at this point, because I know that this talk is no longer avoidable.

"Sure. I'll pick you up at 7." I tell her.

"Great! I'll see you then!" She turns to walk away, with an air of confidence, that I know is directed at the woman next to me.

As we turn to head towards Walter's office, suddenly a woman's scream is heard throughout the building. I spin around to see 3 armed men pointing their guns. One is pointed directly at Laurel.


	2. Chapter 2

I can see Felicity quickly send a distress signal using her tablet to Detective Lance. One of the robbers notices also. He quickly approaching her and putting a gun to her head, he snatching her tablet. She winces as he throws it on the ground, crushing it under his boot. I can see her face turn red in anger, and I give her a gentle squeeze and a glare, letting her know to keep silent.

The robber then, turns his attentions away from Felicity, and on to Laurel.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Our very own district attourney! Now doesn't this make things interesting!" The man sneers.

I realize that my grip must have tightened considerably on Felicity, because she reaches over with her hand on mine, and gives it a light squeeze to comfort me. It relaxes me some, as only she can. A surge of emotions well up in me, knowing that Laurel is placed right in the aim of his gun. I am silently begging the brunette to keep quiet, though I have no such luck.

"Correct! And I am going to enjoy prosecuting you!" She says defiantly.

Laurel looks over to me, she has this confidence, because I am here. I can't do anything right now! I don't have my bow, and I am here as Oliver Queen, not the Arrow. What is she thinking?

"Honey, you have to live in order to do that!" The criminal shouts at her, obviously angered. He is still standing next to me, Felicity, and Walter.

That's when it happens. I don't know how she reacts so quickly, but she does. My beautiful, brave Felicity. She sees him squeeze the trigger, aimed at Laurel, and before I can react, she steps in front of him, effectively taking a bullet for my ex girlfriend. I take him out in an instant, but before I can grab his gun, I feel the barrel of another gun press against my temple.

"Don't even think about being a hero Queen!"

My hands go up in the air in a form of surrender.

"Please, let me check on her!" I beg him. I hate the neediness I can hear in my own voice towards this man. All I know is that Felicity is laid on the floor with blood pooling around her, and I have to get to her.

He waves his gun hand towards her as a gesture of letting me know that I can approach her.

Kneeling beside her, I can see that the gun wound is a through and through on her left shoulder. I breathe somewhat of a sigh of relief, knowing that it did not hit any major organs. She looks up at me from the floor and smiles, asking if Laurel is okay. How can this woman possibly amaze me more? she is lying on this floor bleeding, and is still more worried about Laurel's welfare. The woman she doesn't like to begin with! Even after the way Laurel dismissed her, she still saved her life.

"Shh, she's fine. Felicity, I have to stop the bleeding. This is going to hurt. I'm sorry." I pull off my jacket and place it over her wound, putting pressure on it. She is fine for right now, but if we don't get this wound closed up soon, she could bleed out.

"I'm fine Oliver. Please help me sit up."

"No! You need to stay down." I plead with her.

"If she says she's fine, then she is! Get up Blondie!" The second robber shouts, waving his gun at her frantically.

"She needs medical attention!" I shout. My anger is radiating off of me in waves. At this point, I want nothing more than to kill these men. No one, and I mean no one, hurts Felicity!

"Well then, I guess we had better hurry this along! Stand up Blondie! You are coming with me to the vault." He says angrily.

I have no idea why he wants her to go with him. My only thought is that maybe, because of her injury, it will make things go faster. If she is out of his sight, then he can urge everyone to give them what they want. It is obvious to everyone how much her life means to me at this point. I will not let her go with him! I can't!

Felicity looks up at me, while wincing as she sat up. She gently places a hand on my face and tells me that she will be fine. I know what she's thinking. There are only 2 left, and if we can separate them, then the odds are more in our favor.

"Felicity no!" I harshly whisper.

"My life, my choice!"

I have never hated hearing those words come from her beautiful pink lips, more than I do now.

"Please don't do this." I beg her quietly.

"Oliver, I have to" she softly states. She then reaches over and places a kiss on my cheek, whispering in my ear.

"I believe in you. These people need you."

Resigned, I let out a harsh breath, that I didn't realize I was holding. 

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid." I look into her intense blue orbs that were slightly hidden behind her square framed glasses.

Before she can answer me, the second robber grabs her by her good arm, and harshly brings her to her feet.

"Enough! Let's go Blondie"

With one last look towards me, she then looks at Laurel as if to ask her to take care of me. I knew what she was thinking. A tear ran down my cheek as the gun waving criminal leads her out of the room, and out of my sight.

I figure this is my chance. There is only one robber left in the room. He is standing back, with his gun pointing at a woman holding hands with her young daughter.

"Point that gun at me" I say grabbing his attention as I slowly approach him.

"Don't come any closer, or she dies!"

"I'm Oliver Queen. I am worth so much more money than she is! Let everyone go, and you can keep me. I will stay, then you can have whatever you want!"

"Ollie no! Don't do this!" Laurel sobs.

I have to get the others out of here, and quickly. If I have any chance at all of diffusing this situation, I need everyone else to be safe.

The third criminal seems to consider his options, then says

"Okay! Everyone out, but Queen!"

I breath a sigh of relief as his gun trains on me.

"I'm not leaving you Ollie!" Laurel yells.

"Laurel, I need you to leave. Now!" I try my best to tell her with my expression, that I have this under control. I need for her to get everyone else out. If I am going to do what I have to do, then my identity cannot be compromised. Finally, a look of understanding flashes in her eyes.

"Okay, be safe, please" she quietly begs me.

The third robber, then approaches me and places the gun at my temple. Everyone else leaves the building in a rush.

After everyone is gone, an eerie silence covers the room. It only takes me a few seconds to disarm the robber, and I quickly tie both of them up. Taking his gun, I make my way towards where Felicity is being held.

As I come around the back, I can see the vault door opened. Walter must have given her the code on their way there.

As I make my move on the guy, he swiftly pushes Felicity into the vault and slams it shut. I am relieved at this. I know now that she is out of harms way, for the time being. This enables me to quickly take down the last of the three criminals. After I tie him up, I proceed to let Lance know that all is clear in the building. As I approached the vault door, I ask felicity through the closed door what the code is so that I can open it from the outside. She informs me, that she has already tried the code from the inside to open the door, to no avail. I mutter a silent curse.

"Lance! Get Walter in here now!" I yell out frustrated. I know that I have to get Felicity out of there, and quickly to get her medical attention.

When Walter approaches me, he has a grim look on his face.

"Son, the vault's fail safe has been activated. There is no way to get in, or out for 2 hours." He gently says with a hand on my shoulder.

"WHAT? What do you mean? The door was open a minute ago!" I shout at him.

"One of the tellers must have activated it before she left. The door was probably opened before she did." He replies.

"She's bleeding! We have to get her out of there right now!"

Then I am surrounded by officials, bringing in equipment, to try to get through the door.

"Felicity, just stay calm. We are getting you out of there. It will be over soon, I promise." I am trying to comfort her, but I know she can hear the worried undertones of my voice. It is impossible to hide it from her.

"I'm okay Oliver." She faintly replies.


	3. Chapter 3

It has now been 30 minutes of trying to break in, my patience is wearing thin. She needs to get out of there!

"Felicity, I need you to listen to me." I say to her, from my spot by the door.

"It is important that you stay calm. The faster your heart beats, the more blood you will lose okay?"

"I'm trying. Your jacket is soaked through Oliver. I'm scared." She whimpers slightly.

"Okay sweetheart, I need you to keep pressure on it for me. I will get you out. I promise. You will be fine! We can even get you some mint chip when you get out, and you can stress eat until your hearts content." I don't know where the term of endearment came from, but it just fell from my lips. I know that she didn't miss it either. Neither did Lance apparently.

"Son" he whispers to me, with a hand on my shoulder.

"We will get her out, but you have to keep her calm, ok? You can't do that when you are this wound up. She's a smart girl, and she will pick it up in your voice." He tells me.

"I know, thank you. I can't lose her. She's too important to me." I offer him.

"I know. They assure me that it shouldn't be too much longer. Just keep her talking."

"Felicity?"

"I'm here Oliver"

"Talk to me okay? I need to hear your voice. I need to know that you are okay."

"Oliver, do you remember when I discovered my fear of heights?"

"Yeah" I reply, with a faint hint of a smile tugging at my lips at the memory.

"Well, I just discovered that I'm claustrophobic Too." She says with a hint of panic in her tone.

"Listen to me okay?" I tell her, trying to keep the panic from my voice.

"Okay"

"Close your eyes."

"Okay"

"Now I want you to imagine that you are someplace safe. Anywhere you want. Are you doing that for me?" I probe her, as I slide down the wall, defeated, close enough to the door so she can hear me, but far enough away to allow the rescue workers their space.

"Yes, I can do that." She replies.

"What are you picturing Felicity? Describe it to me." I'm trying to keep her talking.

"Well, I always wanted to see Italy. They do have the best wine there. I'm imagining that we are at a vineyard. We are strolling along, tasting different wines."

It didn't go unnoticed by me, that she is imagining me with her in her safe place.

"When all of this is over, I promise I will take you to Italy myself. We will explore everything, including as many vineyards as you want to see."

"Mmmm that sounds nice" her voice sounds weak, quiet.

Hearing her voice slowly trailing off, sends a panic straight through to my heart.

"How much longer for God's sake?" I harshly whisper at the workers, low enough so that she doesn't hear me.

"Sir we are almost in. Just be patient a little bit longer." Came the reply.

"Keep her talking son." Lance softly reminds me. Sending my attention back to the blonde on the other side of our barrier.

"Felicity? Are you still with me?"

"Yeah, I'm tired Oliver."

"I know you are. They are almost there. I just need you to stay awake a little longer okay?"

"Okay"

"How is she? I hear Laurel ask her father, as she approaches. I look up at her and can see genuine worry in her eyes.

"She's holding on, but we need to get her out of there soon!" Lance replies with concern all over his worn features.

Laurel just responds with a nod, and stands there looking at me, with apologies in her brown eyes. I don't have time to consider what this means right now. I just have to keep Felicity talking. I have to keep her awake. Stop her from slipping away from me with the passing minutes.

"Tell me more about our trip to Italy. What would you like to do?"

"Hmm, I want to stay at a little villa. I always imagined doing that. Waking up to just the sun streaming through the windows, no alarm clock. Just waking up to the sun. Then we would stroll down the beach, and eat freshly made gelato as we walk. Ice cream from Italy for breakfast. Mmmm that sounds amazing."

"Yes it does. It sounds perfect. Tell me more." I say, getting lost in her fantasy. Imagining it myself, and making a promise to myself, that I will make all of this happen when we get out of here.

"I have always wanted to see the colosseum. Maybe we could go there next?" Her melodic voice questions.

"Absolutely. We will defiantly do that."

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't keep my eyes open"

At this point I knew I would have to say something drastic to keep her with me. To keep her from fading from my life. I can't, and won't lose her. This isn't how I ever pictured telling her this. I have thought of a thousand ways, but never like this. And not with this particular audience.

"Felicity, listen to me."

She didn't respond, and my heart starts pounding.

"Felicity?!?!" I call to her, panic laced through my voice, but I didn't care.

"I'm here" I suddenly feel relief wash over me like a gentle breeze settling into my heart. I had never been so happy to hear her voice. What I wouldn't give , to hear her go off on one of her famous rambles right now.

"I meant it. Every word that I spoke to you that night, I meant it." I know that she knows what I am talking about.

"Oliver, don't say that to me now. Don't you dare play with my heart, just because you are afraid." She replies with a little bit more strength in her voice.

"I'm not just saying it. I didn't have to tell you that I love you, to sell it to Slade. That was never part of the plan. I said it because I am a selfish prick. I had to tell you. I had to say it to you one time, in case......." I trail off, both knowing what the rest of that thought entails.

"Yes, you were. Not because you said it to me then, but because you didn't say this to me sooner. Why haven't you Oliver? Why now? Is it because you are afraid of losing me again?"

"Because I was a coward. I can't live without you. I need you. You are the one person in my life who knows me. The good and the bad. All of me, and yet you continue to stand by me. You continue to believe in me. If I screw things up between us, and you left, I couldn't bear it."

Laurel then turns on her heels and swiftly walks away, with tears streaming down her face. I hurt her. I never intended to, but I can't think about that right now. I will talk with her later.

"I could never leave you, Oliver. You should know that by now. I do know you. Not Oliver Queen, CEO, not Playboy Ollie, and not anyone else, but Oliver. Oliver, the man who is overbearing, overprotective, stubborn, hard-headed, and has a heart of gold. That's the person I fell in love with."

I know what she wants to say, not the Arrow, but she can't, because of present company. Her words hit me like a freight train. She loves me too. I always suspected, but actually hearing the words come from her lips, overwhelm me. I don't deserve her, but I would quit pushing her away, from here on out, I will tell her how much she means to me every chance I get.

"I love you Felicity"

Only silence was her reply.

"Felicity?"

Still nothing.

"Talk to me please!"

"Damn it! How much longer!" I shout at the workers, just as the lock releases on the door. Rushing inside, I see her lying there by the door. She is lying in a pool of her own blood, eyes closed to the world.

"No" I whisper. I check for a pulse, and it's feint, but there all the same. I let out a sigh of relief, as I get pushed to the side by EMT workers rushing to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One week later

Sitting by her hospital bed, with her hand in mine, I look into her sleepy eyes as she opens them.

"Hey" I whisper.

"Hey yourself" comes her reply.

"So I hear you are breaking out of this joint today?"

She cracks a smile at my expression, and I'll be damned if it's not the most beautiful sight that I have ever seen.

"Ugh thank goodness! If I have to eat pudding and jello one more day, I swear by Google, that I will make this hospital pay!" She replies.

This generates a chuckle from me. My girl is back. We haven't spoke of what was said that fateful day since she has been here. I haven't left her side, but I know it is weighing heavily on her. She probably thinks that I am trying to brush it off, but no more! I'm not, I just want her to feel better before we talk about it.

"I have something for you." I gently squeeze her hand and let it go. Immediately missing her warmth. I reach into the pocket of my brown leather jacket, that was casually slung over the back of the chair I am currently residing in.

"Ohhh I love presents!" She says eagerly.

I can't help but smile at the beautiful woman laying before me. She's an angel, I'm sure of it. I can almost see her halo over her head, as the sunlight streams in through the hospital window. It casts a beautiful glow just around her head. Her color has come back, and she is turning red, realizing she just blurted that out. That's my girl.

"Here" I say, as I hand her the envelope.

When she opens it, she let's out an audible gasp.

"Oh my God Oliver!"

"What do you think? Do you think you can put up with an overbearing, over protective, stubborn, selfish man, for two whole two weeks in Italy?" I ask her as she pulls out the plane tickets.

"But I thought......" She trails off

I know what she's thinking right away. We have a way of doing that. Knowing each other's thoughts, except, apparently when it came to my feelings for her.

"Felicity" I speak softly, taking her tiny hand, once again, in my much larger one. I cannot help but notice how well they fit together.

"I don't want to brush it off anymore. I meant every word that I said to you, both at the mansion, and at the bank. You mean everything to me. You are the light that guides my way. You have made me into the hero I am today. I know that I don't deserve you, but if you will allow me the chance, I will spend every day for the rest of our lives, trying to be the man that you deserve. I know you shouldn't, but will you please give me a chance to love you?"

She is full on crying right now, and it breaks me. I just know in my heart, that she was not going to give me this chance again.

"Oliver, you are an idiot! How could you possibly believe, even for a second, that there was ever a choice to make? I love you, period. End of discussion. I don't ever want to hear the words, you don't deserve me, come out of your mouth again! Do you hear me mister?"

I cannot contain my smile at her little defiant rant, as I stand up reach over and gently kiss her lips. It was just a soft kiss, a brush of my lips on hers. My tongue quietly begging for entrance. She opens her mouth to mine, as her good arm winds around the back of my neck. I hear her moan a little, when our tongues meet. That little sound, made my blood boil, and my body catch fire. I pull back, just a little, and look her in the eyes. Through my look, I try to convey what that single kiss means. It is my solemn promise to her, that I will stand by her side, come what may.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

"Don't I have to wait on the discharge papers?"

"I have them all right here. It was all taken care of this morning while you were sleeping. You just need to sign them, and then we can get out of here."

"Yay! Let's go! The sooner the better! Don't think for a second, that I forgot your promise of ice cream." She says to me, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it! In fact, I sent Digg this morning to stock your freezer with ice cream. He did, only after telling me that if I hurt you, he will shoot me with my own arrow. Then he told me that it's about damn time." I tell her, laughing at our friend's antics. I realize though, that if I did hurt her, not only will Digg make good on his promise, but I will gladly give him the arrow myself.

As we are getting ready to leave, gathering our things, Laurel's soft knock on the door broke our reverie.

"Ollie, can I speak with Felicity alone please?"

Felicity visibly tenses up. The two women have not spoken to each other since the incident. I have, however, spoken with Laurel. I know what she needs to say, and I'm proud of her, for getting the courage to do it. With a gentle squeeze of my hand on hers, I let Felicity know that everything is going to be okay. Nodding my head towards the brunette, I step around her towards the door, and stepped out of the room .

"I want to say thank you. For saving my life. I couldn't see it then, I couldn't see what Ollie saw in you. You are not normally the type of woman he would go for."

"Laurel....."

"Please, let me finish."

With a slight nod of her head, Laurel begins speaking again.

"You may not be the normal type of woman that all he would pursue, but you are exactly what he needs. He loves you. There is no denying that. It's more than that though. You have a way of making him listen, making him into the man he has become. I always hoped that someday, he would listen to me, and look at me the way he looks at you. I have finally come to realize, that that is not going to happen. I love him, I won't deny that. I have always loved him, and I always will. Sometimes love means loving someone enough to let them go. I only want what's best for him, and you seem to be exactly that. The simple fact is, that you make him happy. That in itself, is worth everything."

"Thank you Laurel. I do love him, more than I have ever loved anyone. I have never had anyone love me like that in my life. I really want us to be friends. You are a strong, amazing, woman that I have always been a little jealous of. Hearing you say that, it makes me happier than you can imagine."

"Why did you do it? Why would you take a bullet for me, even after I treated you the way that I did?" Laurel inquired.

"Simple. Because regardless of how you treated me, you are a good person. No one deserves to die. Oliver loves you, and I couldn't stand the thought of him going through the pain of losing someone he loves again."

"But he loves you too."

"Yes, but I didn't know that then. Not that it would have changed anything. I would still have done it, and I would do it again."

"Don't say that! I do consider you a friend, and I want you to know that I will do everything to show you that. Please don't say that you would sacrifice yourself again. Ollie needs you, and with Sara gone, I could use a good girl-friend." She says with a soft smile.

Felicity doesn't respond, she just simply crosses the room and pulls Laurel into a hug.

I witness the last half of the conversation, and lean easily on the door frame. Felicity looks up from Laurel's shoulder to see me standing there with a big smile on my face. I wink at her, then step into the room to grab her things.

"Ready to go?" I ask her.

"I'm ready for my ice cream Mr. Queen!"

I chuckle at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We did go to Italy, and the spent 2 weeks doing all of the things Felicity wanted to do, and more. One night, while standing in front of the water, at Villa Borghese Gardens, I wrapped my arms around my beautiful girlfriend and kissed her as though my life depended on it. In a way it did. Her mouth tastes sweet, like the gelato we had just finished eating, reminding me of the kiss we shared over ice cream in her apartment, the night she was released.

"I love you Felicity Smoak" I say to her as my hands have her beautiful face cradled in them.

"I love you too Oliver Queen" she replies with a smile.

I couldn't help but to think that this was the beginning of the rest of my life.


End file.
